Butterfly
by xXBrittanyXx
Summary: Alice and Jasper have been together for years. When he gets accepted into Harvard, Alice insists he goes. Then she figures out she's pregnant! She doesn't want to ruin Jaspers education so she doesn't tell him... AH JXA better than it sounds I promise
1. i can't be

**AN- yay! i got a new story out! i really hope you enjoy it!**

"_I love you, Jasper," I told him right before he left._

"_I love you, too," he leaned down and kissed me. I savored this kiss because I wouldn't see him for a few months. _

"_Come on Jasper, we gotta go!" Carlisle, his father, called from the car. We broke apart and saw him standing there with an impatient but slightly amused look on his face. _

_Jasper was going to Harvard to be a lawyer. I was so proud of him, but it would be hard while he was gone. _

_He looked at me sadly before giving me a last quick kiss and walked over to his father's car. _

_I waved as they drove away and he waved back. When they were out of sight I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. _

_I felt a warm, reassuring arm around my shoulders. I looked up to my father, George, right beside me. _

_He smiled sadly, "it's okay baby," he rubbed my arm. "He won't be gone forever." For some reason his words made me cry harder. He wrapped me in a hug as I sobbed into his chest._

"_I-I'm going t-to m-miss him s-s-so much," I stuttered. _

"_I know. It's okay. Shh. Shh," he murmured quietly. _

_We stood there for an immeasurable amount of time. After a while; it could have been minutes or it could've been days, I didn't know' he finally spoke, "c'mon kiddo let's go home. I nodded sadly as he led me towards the car. _

* * *

That was about two months ago. I was reliving it in my mind for the billionth time.

I sighed. I missed him so much. Even though he emailed every day and we called each other about twice a week, it was still hard. My soul ate, my other half, was all the way across the country.

All of a sudden I had to rush to the bathroom to throw up. This has been happening for a few weeks now.

At first I thought that it was just some stomach bug, but now…HOLY CRAP! How did I not realize this before?

But, wait. I couldn't be…. But then it dawned on me. Yes, yes I could.

My head dropped into my hands as my mind reeled all the way back to the night before Jasper left.

* * *

_I was supposed to be spending the night with Rosalie, but I ended up spending it with Jasper instead._

_However, this night was different from similar nights spent before. We usually stopped before things went to far._

_But tonight was different. He didn't stop me, and I sure as hell didn't stop him._

_It was wonderful, and I night I know I'll never forget._

* * *

And now I probably had a reason not to.

I had to see if my assumptions were right. So I grabbed my purse, key, and jacket and ran down to my car. George was at work, I noticed with relief. That meant I didn't have to do any explaining…yet.

I decided to drive to Port Angeles, since no one knew me there. It took me a while to ge there but I didn't mind, I wasn't in a hurry.

But, all too soon, I was pulling into a parking space at the pharmacy. I went inside quickly and bought three pregnancy tests and a big bottle of Sunny D.

As I was checking out, the lady behind the counter gave me a sympathetic look, but thankfully didn't say anything.

The drive back seemed to take no time at all as I chugged down the Sunny D. but before I was anywhere close to ready, I was walking slowly towards the bathroom.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I just sat there, waiting for them to be ready. I was full of anticipation. Oh, and I was _terrified. _

What was I going to do if they were positive? I had no idea.

I sat there for five more minutes awaiting the results that would change my life.

When they were ready, I took a very deep breath and flipped them over.

I stared at the, for what felt like forever, not quite comprehending what I was seeing.

I closed my eyes tightly and counted to ten. When I reached 10, I looked down again.

It was positive.

I was going to be a teen mother.

The only thing I heard was the clatter when I dropped them as I buried my face in my hands and sobbed.

**AN- yes i know, i know it's short. but first chapters are usually short to see how you readers like it, right?**

**(and to those of you who read Things Happen For A Reason, isn't george _much _better than richard??)**

**please review! XOXO**


	2. the hardest thing to do

**AN- chapter 2! YAY!! (i dont own twilight) i always forget that on the first chapter) oh well!**

I had no idea I sat there, but after a few hours I remembered that George would be home soon.

I got up, wiped my eyes and tried to make myself look presentable. I looked at myself in the mirror. Yikes. I was a mess. My eyes were all puffy and my face was red and blotchy.

I splashed cold water on my face. I jumped a little at the cold but did it a few more times. I then dried my face and looked back at myself. It was a little better, but I ran to my room to get my make-up bag. I quickly jogged back and set to work.

It took a while but I finally got my appearance to look satisfiable. I checked to make sure that I looked mostly normal, and then ran downstairs to fix dinner. I just made spaghetti since it was easy and I wasn't really in the mood to cook much.

When I finished George walked in the door. "Hey kiddo!" he called from the entrance.

"Hey dad! Hurry up, dinner is ready!" I called back to him. I heard him clomp into the kitchen.

"What'cha making?" he asked as he gave me a hug.

"Spaghetti," I answered. He nodded and went to sit down. We had a schedule as to who made dinner. We swapped back and forth, but sometimes I just did it for him. His job was sometimes stressful and I could usually tell when he was in a bad mood before he came home. I could tell he wasn't today, but I needed something to do.

"So, how was your day?" he asked me as I sat down.

"Umm…fine. Kinda uneventful," except for the most major thing in my life to happen.

"That's good. You know today was my day to make dinner. I could've done it," he told me.

"Well, I was kinda bored so I just decided to cook," I was beating around the bush. I didn't want to tell him just yet. But I knew I had to. "So…anything happen at work today?" I asked him, making small talk.

"Not really. But guess what?" he exclaimed, excited. I perked up.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, the old assistant manager retired and they're going to promote me! We're just waiting for Mr. Phillips to finish the paperwork," he told me excitedly. He works as a teller at the bank. I sort of had to force a smile on my face, but I really was happy. It's just that my news isn't.

"That's great dad! When do you get the job?" I questioned.

"Wednesday or Thursday. We're not sure yet. But isn't this great. This means I get a raise and everything!" he smiled hugely at me. I smiled back, but then my face fell.

I sighed. "Dad, I have something to tell you," I said quietly.

His face instantly became serious. "What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Umm…I'm pregnant," I mumbled quietly, I was pretty sure he didn't hear me.

"Honey, I can't her you if you mumble like that," he pointed out.

I took a huge breath. "How old would you have liked to be when you became a grandpa?" I asked him.

"Why?" he asked, suspicious now.

I took another deep breath. "Because…because I-I'm pregnant dad!" I broke down crying and ran to my room. I got in there and plopped onto my bed, sobbing, again. I didn't think that I had any more tears but I was wrong.

I had only been in there for a few minutes before I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Alice?" my father asked.

"Go away!" I wailed. He walked in any way.

"Come here honey," he pulled me onto his lap and I was sobbing onto his shoulder. He rubbed my back with his hand. "Alice? I know you're upset, but I need to talk to you." I looked up into his eyes.

He took a deep breath. "How long have you known?" he asked me.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Since this morning. I drove up the pharmacy in Port Angeles," I sniffed. He sighed.

He sighed. "How far along do you think you are?" hmm…

"I think about two months," I told him. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "What should I do daddy?" I asked him. "I can't get an abortion. That's wrong."

"I don't know, baby. Have you told Jasper yet?" he looked down at me.

"Uh…no," I told him.

Crap! I have to tell him. If I tell him then he'll come home.

_That's good right? _My mind asked me.

Yes…but no!

_How? _Wow. I was arguing with my mind.

Because if he comes home then he'll leave Harvard. A place he's dreamed of going his entire life.

_But it's half his fault you're pregnant! _My mind screamed at me.

I sighed. "I can't tell him," I told my father.

"And why not?" he asked sternly.

"Because. I'm the one who insisted that he go to Harvard. I don't want to be responsible for bringing him home! He's dreamed of going there his whole life dad. I can't be responsible for him losing his dream," I looked into his eyes; they were full of pain.

"Fine. Do his your way. Also, don't worry. I'll back you up. You're the only family I have. I don't want to lose you," he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks dad," I whispered as he got up to leave.

"Your welcome, kiddo. I'll leave you to think," he gave me a hug right before he left the room.

I sighed in relief. At least I wasn't alone. Then I thought of something.

I stood up and lifted my shirt. I felt a small smile cross my face. Though it was small, I could definitely see the bump.

I could cover it up with baggy t-shirts and hoodies for a while. Maybe another month or so.

Then I thought; _how was I going to keep it from Jasper? _

I had to choke back a sob as I realized what I would have to do. Though it would probably be the hardest thing I was ever going to do.

I closed my eyes. _I'm sorry Jasper, _I thought as I sat down at my computer. I opened up my email and clicked 'compose' and started typing with tears slowly spilling out of my eyes.

_I'm sorry Jasper, but I've moved on. I wanted to write instead of call because I thought it would be less painful this way. I'll always still love you, in a way. What we had was special, but is now in the past._

_I'm sorry I kept it going for so long. I wish you the best. Goodbye,-Alice _

I clicked the 'send' button with a heavy heart. That was worse than I thought it would be.

I wanted to write another note saying something like, 'my evil twin sent it,' but I knew I couldn't. He deserved better. Not a knocked up seventeen-year-old girlfriend. This was how it had to be. I got up and sat on my bed.

"Lord help him, please," I whispered, hoping that I would be heard.

I clutched the butterfly necklace that hung around my neck. Jasper had given it to me for my birthday. I barely ever took it off. It was so special. He had a wristband that said, _Alice, my butterfly, _he always called me his butterfly, because he said I had the right spirit to be one. And because I acted so free.

"Well Jasper, I wish you could see me now. I'm not free. I'm trapped. I wish you could be here, but how could I do that to you? It wouldn't be right," I said to the empty air, wishing that he could _somehow_ miraculously hear.

But that was impossible. He was in Cambridge, Massachusetts and I was all the way in a tiny town called Forks, in Washington.

_How am I going to do this alone?_ I had no idea.

"Oh Jasper. I need you, so, so much," I closed my eyes and felt the tears escape through my closed lids.

I opened them as I walked over to my bed. I curled up into a ball and pulled the covers around me.

"Jasper I love you," I whispered and started crying quietly. I stared at the window, watching the rain fall.

It matched my mood so well.

**AN- i kno, sad right. i was seriously crying. very, very sad. poor alice, and poor jasper. :(. :(.**

**Please review! XOXO**


	3. please

**AN- i know it took me a while but here it is! chapter 3! (i dont own twilight)**

Jasper didn't email me back. Nor did he call. I hadn't expected him too, but… I still hoped.

Right now it was Monday after school. I had to tell Bella. We'd been friends since seventh grade. We were now juniors. Bella always picked me up and took me home from school since I didn't have my own car. I sighed. That had to change. I walked over to Bella's car.

"Hey," she said as she got in her car. I remained silent as I got in on the passengers side. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing my silence.

"Umm…Bella? I have to tell you something," I looked at her and saw her glance at me from the corner of her eye.

"Okay…" she said slowly.

I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you sure?" she asked me, trying to keep her attention on the road.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"How long have you known?" she questioned.

"Only a few days," I replied.

"Does your father know?" she pressed.

I sighed, "Yeah."

Bella pulled into my driveway and turned to me. "Is it Jasper's?" she was smart.

I felt the tears start to form in my eyes as I nodded. "Yes," I whispered.

"Are you going to keep it?" she asked quietly.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not aborting, but I don't want to do adoption, either. I'm just really confused," I looked at her sadly.

She sighed, too. "Well, you _are_ almost eighteen. So you're practically and adult, but-"she cut herself off. "Wait! Does Jasper know?" she asked me suddenly.

I shook my head. "No. And I'm not going to, either. I'm the one who insisted that he go to Harvard; I'm not going to tell him, because I know he'll come back. He's dreamed of going there his whole life, I'm not going to ruin that for him," I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

Bella scooted over and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry I brought it up. But don't worry; I'll help you with whatever you need. Hey, how did you father take it?" she asked.

I wiped my eyes, "Pretty well, actually. He just got a promotion and a raise at his job, so he said he'd help me with whatever, too."

She nodded. "Okay. Well, I gotta go. Sorry. Mr. Varner gave me tons of homework, and I have to go do it. It's easy but…" she shrugged.

"Yeah I know," I laughed shakily. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I gave her a hug. She returned it and then I got out of the car. I saw that George's car was in the driveway. I walked inside. "Dad?" I asked.

"I'm in here!" he called from the kitchen. I walked in and saw that he was making pork chops, my favorite.

"Hey, dad," I said quietly as I sat down.

"You okay?" he looked over at me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Umm…I told Bella today," I said to him.

"Oh…how did that go?" he stirred the green beans.

"Actually, pretty good. She said she's going to be supportive, so that's good. She asked if I told Jasper…" I cut myself off and took a deep breath. "But, I also remembered that I need to make a doctors appointment," I bit my lip.

"Oh crap! I forgot about that," he admitted.

"It's okay, so did I. But, I don't really want to make it here in Forks, or else everyone will know. Granted, they'll know eventually anyway, but…I'd like to keep it a secret as long as possible," I told him.

"Okay, so do you want me to help you make an appointment in Port Angeles?" he asked as he brought the food over. I got up, grabbed plates and silverware as he grabbed two cups and poured in some iced tea. We both got to the table at the same time and started getting our food.

"Yeah. Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What should I do? With the baby, I mean," I asked.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

I sighed. "I don't know. I think. I'm not aborting, that's out of the question. But, I'm not too fond of giving my baby up for adoption either. But if I keep it, then I'll have my responsibilities done over tenfold. It's really confusing," I explained. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Well…I think it'd be kinda fun having a baby around the house," he told me. I smiled.

"How did I know you'd say something like that?" I asked him.

"Because you know me so well," he smiled and we started laughing. When we quieted down he said, "Okay, back to seriousness. What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Am I allowed to think about it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said, as if this fact was painfully obvious. I glared at him playfully and rolled my eyes.

The rest of the meal was spent mostly in silence. When we were done I did the dishes. George wanted to do them, but I told him that pretty soon I wouldn't be able to do anything and wanted to do what I could now.

"Fine, suit yourself. But…I guess your right. Do you want to make your own appointment, or do you want me to?" he asked.

"I'll do it myself. If I'm going to have a little munchkin running around and possibly getting hurt, I want to have the experience," I told him. His face broke into a smile.

"Does that mean you're going to keep it?" he asked. I nodded. It seemed like the best thing to do. "Alright, in that case I have to make a few phone calls," and with that, he left the room. I shrugged and went back to the dishes.

When I was done I grabbed the house phone and the phone book. I looked up the doctor in Port Angeles and dialed the number.

"Hello?" the receptionist answered in a bored voice.

"Hello, this is Alice Brandon, I'd like to make an appointment for an ultrasound?" I said it like a question.

There was a slight pause. "Sorry we're booked for the next two weeks," if possible she sounded even more bored.

"How can you be booked?" I exclaimed.

"Well, apparently, a lot of people like having kids," she stated matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Have a nice day," I growled and hung up. "Dad!" I called and ran to his room.

"Yeah?" he asked covering the mouthpiece on his cell phone.

"Somehow, the Hospital is completely booked. We're just gonna have to use the one here in Forks," I sighed.

"Sorry honey. But I have to get back to this call," I nodded and left the room. I went back to the living room, and grabbed the phone back. I dialed the number.

"Hello?" this receptionist sounded much perkier.

"Hi, this is Alice Brandon. I need to make an appointment for an ultrasound," I bit my lip.

"Sure, when do you want it?" she asked.

"When's the best time?" I questioned.

"Well, we're not very busy on Saturday. Is that good?"

"Yes, thank you. How about noon?"

"Sure thing, see you then!" she chirped.

"Okay, bye," I hung up. I closed my eyes.

_Please don't let her be a gossip and tell everyone,_ I pleaded in my mind.

**AN- i know it's short, but they'll get longer i promise.**

**please review! XOXO**


	4. double trouble

**AN- happy late fourth of july! hope you had fun. **

**thank you so much for the reviews! (i don't own twilight) on to the story! :) :)**

Today was Saturday. The day of my appointment. I was terrified…but excited.

Since I had decided that I was going to keep my baby, I had started to get excited about the whole thing. I was still terrified about it, but I was now having positive feelings.

George had to work today; he was so mad that he had to miss this; but Bella was coming with me so I wouldn't have to be alone. It was at eleven thirty AM, so I got up at nine. I tried getting up at eight, but being pregnant really takes its toll on someone; even if I'm not that far along; and I just couldn't get up.

When I finally did get up, I went downstairs to make something light for breakfast. (My morning sickness was not letting me eat much. I could only eat fruit and saltine crackers without throwing up. And I could only drink sweet tea.)

So I made myself a fruit salad and poured some tea and ate quickly. When I was done I decided to take a shower. The hot water helped to calm some of my anxiety about later today. Unfortunately the hot water didn't last long enough, and, too soon, I had to get out and go get ready.

Since I was only going to the Forks hospital, and since it was for an ultrasound, I just put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. I slipped on my flip-flops, grabbed my keys and jacket, and walked outside.

A few days ago I figured out why my father had been on the phone all that time. Right in front of me, was my new, blue 2005 Chevy Cobalt. He told me that if I was going to have a baby, then I needed my own car to take it places.

I didn't like calling my baby an "it" but since we didn't know the gender, we didn't have a lot of options. So I got in my car and went to go pick up Bella. When I pulled into her driveway I honked my horn to get her to hurry up.

She came out and got into the car. "Impatient much?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yup!" I smiled brightly, pulling out of the driveway. "Besides, soon I won't be able to drive at all, so I might as well enjoy it while I can." Bella rolled her eyes.

It only took a few minutes to get to the hospital since it was such a small town.

My anxiety came creeping back as we walked through the doors. I walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm Alice Brandon. I have an appointment for eleven thirty," I told her.

She checked her computer, "Yes, I see. Just wait over there until the doctor is ready for you," she indicated some chairs along the wall.

"Thank you," I replied and went to go sit down. Bella sat next to me. "Ugh. I really hope that I don't see anyone that I know here," I told Bella.

She looked defensive for some reason, "Fine, if that's how you want it," she stood up. "You know me, so I guess I gotta leave," she turned towards the door but looked back at me…and I cracked up. She had this sad, pitiful look on her face that I _knew_ was fake. She started laughing, too and came to sit back down.

"You…are such…a…dork," I got out in between laughs. Once I quieted down I saw a couple walking out of the hospital with their little boy, being held by his mother. He couldn't have been more than two years old. I couldn't help the small smile that crossed my face. I hoped my baby was that cute.

"What are you smiling at?" Bella asked. She looked around at the family, and smiled, too. The mother was looking at her baby with such love. I hoped to be just like that. But what got to me the most was the way the father looked at his wife and son with such love. He reminded me of someone…then I realized who – Jasper. I looked away before I could burst out crying.

Right after they left the receptionist called, "Alice Brandon? The doctor will see you now," and went back to her work. Off to the side a little was a doctor, probably mid-forties, with a kind face. I walked over to her and she held out her hand. I shook it.

"Hello Ms. Brandon, I'm Dr. Brown. I'm sorry, I don't know who you are," she said to Bella.

"I'm Bella Swan, Alice's friend," she shook hands with Dr. Brown.

"Oh, that's nice," she smiled brightly. "Right this way, then," she led the way down the hallway to a small room on the right. Dr. Brown handed me a paper gown and told me to change into it behind the curtain.

When I came out I saw that Bella was trying really hard not to laugh. I glared at her and she covered her mouth. I rolled my eyes and got onto the table. Dr. Brown came into the room.

"You done?" she asked then she spotted me. "Oh, good. Okay, I need you to lay down," I did so and Bella came over; she seemed to have gotten over her fit of giggles.

I jumped when Dr. Brown put the cold gel on my stomach, and Bella almost choked on her laugh. I slapped her on the arm and she shut-up.

Dr. Brown put the wand on my stomach and started moving it around. I saw weird shapes on the screen.

"So where's the daddy?" she asked making small talk.

"Umm…he's busy," I lied quickly. She must've sensed my distress because she just nodded and looked back to the screen.

"Well if you'll look at the screen here you'll see this little peanut shape, that's your baby," she told me happily. My sadness was instantly replaced by excitement. "Wait…" she looked harder at the screen.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

Suddenly she smiled, "No, nothings wrong. But if you look closely you can see a second little baby in there. Congratulations, you're having twins!" she smiled at me.

I'm sure my face was a mix between excitement, fear, and relief that nothing was wrong. I let out a shaky laugh. "Twins?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup. I won't be able to tell the gender for a few more months, though," she told me.

"Oh, that's fine. I don't think I'd be able to take any more news," I said.

"Well, thank you Dr. Brown. I better get Alice home before she faints from excitement," Bella said while I was rechanging. I stepped out and stuck my tongue out at her. She did the same thing.

"Like Bella said Dr. Brown, thank you," I said.

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Brandon. Can you come back in a month? I'll call you for the details once I set them up," she put her white coat back on.

"Sure. Oh, and you can just call me Alice," I told her smiling.

"Thank you, you can call me Kathy, if that makes you more comfortable," she told me.

"Thanks, Kathy. I'll see you in a month," I waved and Bella and I walked back out into the windy morning.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Today was Monday and I had school. It was really cold today, so I put on a long-sleeve, black and pink shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans. I grabbed my black hoodie, and walked out to my car.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I saw that a lot of people were staring. Hmm….  
I got a space and started walking to my first class; biology, but I noticed that people were staring at me again.

I met up with Bella outside our lockers; we were right next to each other.

"Hey, what's going on? Why's everyone staring?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know. No one will tell me," suddenly she looked over her shoulder. Coming straight towards us was the biggest gossip in the whole school; Jessica Stanley.

"Hello, Alice," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"What do you want?" I asked savagely.

"Haven't you heard?" I just glared at her. She dropped her sweet tone; "I saw you last Saturday. At the hospital. Getting an ultrasound," my face froze in a mask of shock. "Yeah. I heard the doctor talking about _your_ baby. So, who's the father? I doubt even you know. What'd you do? Lay with every guy you met?" the tears that were once just brimming over my eyelids were now pouring down my face.

I felt a sob escape and I ran back the way I'd come. After a few minutes I realized that I was quite a ways into the forest. I stopped running and sat on the ground, sobbing. After a few more minutes I felt Bella's arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Alice. This wasn't supposed to happen," she tried to comfort me.

"No, it wasn't, but it did. And now my secret is blown," I said thickly. "What took you so long?" I asked.

She chuckled darkly, "Oh that. I yelled at her, and then punched her in the face…and then I followed you." I laughed once without humor.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked her.

She stood up. "Walk out with our heads held high and pray for the best," she grabbed my hand and pulled me up. She linked arms with me. "Come on," she said with an encouraging smile.

So I did what she told me to do; I walked back out with my head held high, and prayed for the best.

**AN- YAY! TWINS!!!!! (hehe i'm a twin...lol) anywho... you probably didn't expect that. i need boy names----i have a few girl names picked out, but i need boy names (first and middle, please) **

**we're gonna meet up with Jasper soon, i promise.**

**i was gonna leave you on a cliffy here but..............i didn't so your lucky.**

**please review!!!! XOXO**


	5. things will work out

**AN- thank you for all the reviews!!!!! i love you guys! (i don't own twilight.......*tear*) **

**here's the next chapter. **

I was now three and a half months along and getting bigger every week. Baggy shirts weren't covering my belly any more.

A few weeks ago I was able to find a part-time job at the supermarket. I'm only working the cashier. My boss, Mr. E or Jeff, doesn't want me overworking myself stalking the shelves.

He's very nice and pays me a little extra, to "help pay for my little extras." He was so funny.

People at school still stare, but gave up with the gossip. At least while I'm around. No one bothers me either, because they don't want to get punched in the face by Bella, (Who broke Jessica's nose, by the way).

Right now Bella and I were dropping of our stuff at my house, since it was Friday and we were going to Port Angeles to buy some maternity clothes. All of my regular shirts stopped fitting a long time ago.

So Bella and I were now taking my car to Port Angeles. (It got better mileage).

After an hour of driving we pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

"Okay Bella. I don't want to buy to many maternity shirts, since I have _plenty_ of t-shirts. Since I'm having twins I want to save money," I told Bella as we walked over to the maternity section.

"Okay. But you have to get this," she said suddenly pointing to a black t-shirt that said in purple writing, 'expecting twins,' with little butterflies on either side. **(AN- link on profile) **

I smiled, "It's perfect," and put it in the cart.

We spent the next two hours there. Bella and I found some of the cutest shirts and jeans.

We also bought a few baby things. They were all gender neutral, since we wouldn't be able to know the gender for another month and a half at least.

Even though I had no idea what they would be, I wanted a girl. Even if it was a boy and a girl, I still wanted at least one little girl. I was thinking of names while Bella and I went to drop everything off at my car and then we went back inside to the food court, (I was able to eat more food now as I wasn't having much morning sickness anymore…thank god). So Bella and I got in line for the chick-fil-a; I wanted chicken.

As we were taking our seats Bella turned to me, "Why are you being so silent?" she demanded.

I sighed, "Do you think I'm making the right decision?" I asked.

She sighed, too. "I don't know Alice. But I do know that you have his best interests at heart. Edward and I were always round you guys, we could practically feel the love radiating off of you," she smiled sadly at me. A few tears leaked over my eyelids. "It'll be okay," she told me, reading the pain in my eyes.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, "I guess so. But, it's hard. Not having a man, or a boyfriend, or anything, to help take care of me," I looked down and moodily put a French fry in my mouth. I picked another one up and started picking it apart.

"What did that fry ever do to you?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow.

I threw it down. "It made me brake up with the most wonderful guy in the whole world, that's what it did," before I knew it, I broke down crying. Several people looked over at me. Bella got up, wrapped her arm around me, and led me to the bathroom. "No, it-it's m-my fault. I b-b-b-broke up with him m-myself," I sobbed into Bella's chest. I had told her this before, but it still hurt to talk about it.

We stood there for a while until I composed myself.

"Do you want to go?" Bella asked me. I nodded, and we walked out to the car.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Today was my four-month appointment…and I was getting _huge_. (To my eyes, at least.) I had to come alone today, because both Bella and George were busy.

Kathy did all the usual things; she confirmed that I was healthy, and then that the babies were. I was also having an ultrasound today, and I saw what were little peanuts, had grown a lot. They were actually starting to take shape now. I smiled.

After I got dressed, Kathy wanted to talk to me. I sat back down on the table.

"So, how have things been?" she asked, sitting down on the chair next to me.

"Umm…not easy," I admitted. "Bell and my father are great, but…it's not the same as having Japer here," I told her, and the ever-present tears slowly spilled over again.

"I'm guessing Jasper, as in Jasper Cullen, is the father," she looked at me waiting for my answer.

I nodded, "he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. When I was four my mom left, saying that I was a disappointment and my father was a lazy scumbag. But he was the one who worked everyday. So she left and as far as I know, she never looked back. In seventh grade Bella moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. We've been best friends ever since. Then four years ago, Jasper and his family moved here. Or back here, they had moved before, for Carlisle's job, but I was a lot younger, about eight or nine. So I didn't really care much. Then, when they moved back and I saw jasper…it was the best feeling in the world. We were inseparable.

"But, he's always wanted to go to Harvard. I insisted that he go, so when I figured out that I was pregnant, I told him that I had moved on and that I didn't love him anymore," I had to stop for a minute here. I took a deep breath and continued, "That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. So I told my father, and he took it extremely well. I know why, he didn't want to lose me like he lost my mom. So he bought me car, and you basically know the rest," I looked down and saw that there were tears in her eyes, also.

She got up and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "I'm sorry, honey. I know it's hard, but things will work out in the end. You'll see," she gave me a reassuring smile and stood up. "Come, on. I'll take you out to your car," we walked outside into the freezing November weather. It was snowing softly. I smiled up at the sky. Bella hated snow, but I loved it. At least, I loved the soft falling kind, not the storms.

Right before I got in the car, Kathy said, "I forgot to tell you, at your next appointment, you can know the gender's of you babies," she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thank you," I gave her a quick hug, and got into my car to get the heater running. She waved and hurried back inside.

I smiled to myself as I drove home. Maybe she was right. Maybe things would work out.

I really hoped so.

**AN- i know it's short, but this just felt like the right ending. don't worry, i'm having a lot of ideas running through my head so i'm already starting the next chapter!! :) :)**

**links to the t-shirt and dr. Kathy Brown on my profile :) :) :) :)**

**please review!!!!! XOXO**


	6. what have i done?

**AN- YAY! ch. 6!!!!!!!!! YAY......um..............i dont have anything else to say except that i don't own twilight so......DISCLAIMER!!!: i don't own twilight........WAIT! i said it twice! ..................oh well............................. :) :)**

**(SORRY!!!!!!! i accidentally posted the wrong chapter......so - here's the right one!!!!! againg im really really really really really sorry!!!!!!)**

(Jasper POV)

I can't believe I'm back here, in Forks for Christmas vacation. I really didn't want to come at all but Esme just insisted I come, so I was here.

I got here a few days ago. And I couldn't wait to leave. Not that school was any fun. In fact, all I ever did was my work. I didn't have any friends, or a social life, for that matter. I was at the top of all my classes, and I hated them.

At first they were kinda fun, but then again, I had Alice to tell me to keep going, and to encourage me.

But then I received an e-mail that shattered my heart and left it in a million little pieces.

'_I'm sorry Jasper, but I've moved on. I wanted to write instead of call because I thought it would be less painful this way. I'll always still love you, in a way. What we had was special, but is now in the past._

_I'm sorry I kept it going for so long. I wish you the best. Goodbye,-Alice'_

That ripped me apart. I retreated inside myself and didn't talk unless I was spoken to.

For the past few days I stayed inside my room and barely talked to anyone. Then, this morning Esme came into my room and told me that I needed to get out.

So here I was, walking along the snowy shops in town and barely acknowledging anything.

Then I saw someone that made my heart stop.

It was a short girl, with black hair that was a few inches past her shoulder. But Alice hated long hair.

She had a tiny frame and was walking right in front of me, leaving a shop without any bags. Hmm… Alice wouldn't leave any store empty handed.

But…I had to know.

Right as she walked past me I saw a familiar shade of Caribbean blue on the face. Exactly the same shade as Alice's.

"Alice?" I whispered. She spun around and her eyes widened.

She hadn't changed much, but at the same time, she had changed dramatically.

Her hair was at least four or five inches longer. (I had no idea hair could grow that fast) Her blue eyes looked tired and…sad? Plus, she was wearing a look of absolute shock on her face that was _never _there.

This only took me a few seconds to discover.

She seemed to have found her voice. "Jasper," she breathed.

Then I saw the most pressing change was the very distinct and large bump on her belly that could only mean one thing; Alice was pregnant. She looked at least seven months along, but… not exactly.

Oh god…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Alice POV)

I was five months along and bigger than ever. I needed help every morning to get out of bed.

It was finally winter break and I didn't have to worry about school for another three weeks.

I put on some stretchy jeans and my butterfly 'expecting twins,' t-shirt.

Today I had to go to the pharmacy and get some ibuprofen and aspirin; we were running low and I was using them daily now. In four days I had my ultra sound and would be able to know the genders of my babies. I was so excited.

I grabbed my coat, since it was snowing _and_ raining, and freezing in the cold December air.

So I drove up to the pharmacy and walked inside, grabbed two bottles of each and walked up to the counter to pay.

"Getting' pretty tough now isn't it?" asked the lady behind the counter with a smile, it was Mrs. Weber.

I nodded and smiled back, "oh yeah, but it'll be worth it in the end," I replied; she nodded.

"Have a nice day, sweetie," she said to me.

I put the small bottles in my purse, "You too," I said and walked out of the store.

A few feet away was a tall blonde guy. I shook my head. I had been hoping that I would see Jasper for months. I would always jump when I saw blonde hair. I just kept walking.

But something in my mind was screaming at me. I don't know what it was saying, but it was definitely saying something.

I ignored it.

I felt a familiar presence near me, but George was at work and Bella was spending the day with Edward, and those were the only two people who I really spent time around anymore, since I didn't want the Cullen's to know, since I knew they would tell Jasper.

Then I heard someone say, softly but distinctly, "Alice." I spun around because I recognized that voice, even though I haven't heard it for five months.

Standing right in front of me was unmistakably, Jasper Cullen.

He had changed. His hair was slightly longer. He had dark shadows under his dark blue eyes, which looked…sad, and…dead? I knew exactly why, it was because of me.

He looked like he hadn't seen much sunlight in months.

And I realized all of this, in a span of a few seconds.

After that I found my voice and breathed, "Jasper."

Then I saw his gaze drop to my belly, which made me look six to seven months pregnant, rather than five, and I knew what it must look like.

It looked like I had cheated on him while we were still together. _Oh god, why had I been so stupid? _I asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Still Alice POV)

"What are you doing here?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence. I didn't know what else to say.

"I live here, and it's winter break," he said. I noticed that his voice held a strange monotone that wasn't there before.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"So where's your boyfriend?" he asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" I gasped; he was never that harsh with me. Not in four years of knowing each other.

"You heard me. Where's the guy that got you pregnant," he asked viciously. "Probably while we were still together," he added under his breath.

I felt tears of anger and grief well up in my eyes. Why did he have to be so stupid?

"That's not your business," I lied. Oh, how he didn't know how much it was. They were his freakin' kids, for crying out loud.

"Well, I can see that your e-mail was telling every ounce of the truth. I'll leave you alone now," and with that he turned away, leaving me behind, soaking wet, and pregnant.

And he had no idea that they were his kids.

I drove home crying silently, and walked up to my room. When my head hit my pillow, however, I burst out sobbing.

**AN- holy crap! Jasper is back.....and he was such a jerk! oh well...he had a reason...... *Sighs* you'll figure out next chapter whats going to happen. **

**you know whats funny? i'm already done writing ch.8 but........................MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! i'm gonna make you wait for hem!!!!!!!!!! *evil grin***

**please read life goes on bye Dani96......it's excellent!!!!!**

**please review!!!!! XOXO**


	7. wrapped in your arms

**AN- awwwww! i luv you guys. and i know your mad at me for making you wait, but my logic is.......if i leave you on a somewat cliffy, then you guys want to complain and review more........and i'm just not that nice...............lol jk (or am i??????)**

**i don't own twilight.......*sniff sniff tear***

(Previously)

I drove home crying silently, and walked up to my room. When my head hit my pillow, however, I burst out sobbing.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I lay there sobbing for who knows how long. After a while though, I heard someone come into my room. It was George.

He came and sat next to me and pulled me into a hug, "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked softly.

I sniffed, "Jasper's back in town," I said thickly.

He sighed in understanding, "I see. What happened?" he asked.

So I told him. I told him how Jasper said my name, how he looked dead, and what he said to me. I told him how he stormed off without a second glance. I told him how I drove home and started sobbing.

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve as I finished. "Daddy, he thinks I cheated on him. And I don't blame him. I look like I'm at least six to seven months pregnant instead of five. And we were still together six months ago," I said distressed.

He squeezed me gently, "Alice, I think you need to go talk to him," he looked at me sternly.

I nodded; I had expected this, "Okay, I'll go," I got up and went over to my mirror to brush through my hair. I had let it grow out; I stopped liking short hair. I wanted it longer. I was actually a bit surprised at how fast it grew.

I sighed and put my boots back on. I gave my dad a hug, "I'll see you later," I told him sadly.

"Good luck, kiddo," he pat my back and walked with me out to my car. He waved as I drove away.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Jasper POV)

I drove home and ran up to my room. Esme looked surprised to see me going up so fast, with red, puffy eyes.

I slammed my door. Thankfully, no one came up to see me. I plopped down on my bed and sobbed.

I hadn't expected what I saw just now. Did Alice cheat on me? It seemed unlikely, but we only did it that one time.

I lay there for hours. Eventually the tears stopped but I still lay there, just staring at the ceiling.

At about six-o-clock I decided to go downstairs again. Not because I wanted company, but because I was starving. I grabbed a plate and ate it quickly. No one talked to me.

Right as I finished I heard a soft knock on the door. Everyone else, (Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, and Rose,) were still eating, so I went to go get it.

I pulled open the door and was very surprised to see Alice standing on the porch.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

(Alice POV)

I was excited to see Jasper again, but I was scared for his reaction.

After what felt like ten years, I pulled into the Cullen driveway. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I walked slowly up to the door. I took another huge breath, mustered up all of my courage, and knocked softly on the door.

Part of me wanted to run away, but a bigger part of me was telling the smaller part to shut-up and stop being a wimp.

After a minute or so someone answered the door.

And standing right in front of me was none other than, the man of the moment, Jasper Cullen.

I looked him straight in the eye, "Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"What for?" he asked, again with the painful monotone in his voice.

"I need to tell you something important. In private," I added quickly.

He hesitated and then nodded curtly and closed the door. I walked down the porch steps and over to a little path we used to go on that leads to a small pond.

When we got there I turned around to face him, "what did you first think about this?" I asked pointing to my belly.

"That you had been cheating on me," he told me, without hesitation. Dang it. I knew that's what it was. I thought for a minute.

"How far along do I look?" I asked abruptly.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused.

"Me being pregnant, how far along do I look to you?" I clarified, annoyed.

He looked taken aback but answered the question, "About six, maybe seven months," he told me.

I covered my face with my hands, "Jasper," I started and looked up, "You know that I would never cheat on you. Not to mention we were practically inseparable, for four years. I told I loved you and I meant it with every fiber of my being. I still do love you. And not just, 'in a way.' I love you in every way," I emphasized.

He just stared at me in shock. "What are you saying?" he finally asked.

"Jasper, I am not seven, or even six, months along. I am five months along," he just stared at me like I had sprouted another head.

I sighed, "And what happened five months ago that we knew we'd never forget?" it took a few minutes but then I saw the comprehension dawn on his face. I turned around towards the water. It was a full moon and it was shining down on it. I rested my arms on my belly.

After a second I felt warm, strong arms wrap around me. I leaned my head against his chest and let a few tears escape.

"So are you telling me that this baby is mine?" he whispered in my ear.

"No. Jasper, these babies are yours," I turned slightly and saw shock cross his face.

"Twins?" he asked softly.

I leaned against him again, "Yes, Jazz, they are yours. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to get a good education. I thought that if you thought I moved on then you would, too," I let some more tears escape. Jasper took me over to a bench we had put there, and sat down, with me still leaning on his shoulder.

"It didn't work," he said finally. "I was miserable. I haven't really talked to anyone in a long time. I only went because you wanted me too," he looked into my eyes and I saw the pain I saw earlier in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I thought you wanted to be there, and I knew you had wanted to go there since you were a little kid," I looked over to the water again.

He chuckled once, without humor, "I did, but then I got there, and the only thing keeping me from flying back here, was how much you wanted me to live my dreams. Then I got your e-mail," his voice cracked on the word, "and I only stayed because I didn't want to see you with another man," he practically growled the last few words. "My mom had to practically beg me to come back for Christmas," he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jazz," I said again. "I thought I was helping-" he cut me off.

"It's fine," I looked up and saw that he really meant it. "I'm just extremely glad that I didn't miss any of their lives," he rubbed my stomach gently, and I felt a kick.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" I asked excitedly, it was the first time one of them kicked.

"Yeah I did," I saw a grin cross his face.

"Their glad to have their daddy here," I whispered. He beamed.

"Do you know their genders yet?" he asked me.

Hmm… I hadn't thought of that at all after seeing Jasper. "No, not yet. I'm going to during my appointment in three days, on Friday," I told him.

He hesitated in his reply. "Umm…could I come…with you, I mean?" he asked slowly.

I smiled, "Of course you can come Jazz. I was going to ask you to," I said, he smiled down at me.

Then the look in his eyes changed from pure happiness, to something I haven't seen I months, and he leaned down and kissed me. And I kissed him back. We kissed with all the built up passion we held back for five months.

I have no idea how long we were there, kissing, but after a while I felt a sharp kick in my stomach. I jumped away and rubbed my stomach, "Ow," I muttered. I looked down at my belly, "That hurt," I told my baby, even though I knew it probably couldn't hear me.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, worried.

"Nothing, one of my little munchkins just decided to give me a hard kick, right here," I pointed to a spot right above my belly button. He leaned down and kissed it. I chuckled.

Suddenly Jasper looked down at my shirt, "What does your shirt say?" he asked.

I unzipped my coat and showed him my t-shirt. He smiled, "I like that," he pointed to a little butterfly.

"I like it, too," I told him. "It's my new favorite shirt," he smiled at this. I saw something black on his arm; I pulled his hand up so I could look at it.

It was the black wristband he got to match my necklace, and I could distinctly see the light purple words saying, Alice, My Butterfly. I smiled and showed him that I was wearing the necklace.

"Your still wearing that?" he asked.

I nodded, "I never take it off," I told him, smiling. He smiled too and I pulled him in to kiss him again.

We stayed there for a while and I hardly noticed the cold, because I was here, safe and warm, wrapped in his arms.

**AN- AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aren't you happy i made you wait? :) :) :) :) hehe**

**News: next chapter is the appointment where they find out the baby genders..........MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (im not telling you what thats about) hehe *evil grin***

**please review!!! XOXO**


	8. surprises

**AN- i dont have much to say today........ darn. i cant bother you guys with my unimportant rambling................**

**(i don't own twilight.....................well...that's not true. i own the book, movie, and three posters but.......thats beside the point)**

Things were going extremely well.

Yesterday, Jasper called his school and told them that he wasn't coming back. They were very disappointed because he was one of their top students, but nothing they could say, would change his mind. He was determined to stay with me and I had no objections what so ever.

Everyone was extremely happy that we were back together. George was happy that I was happy. Bella was happy because she didn't have to spend every waking moment with me anymore, (she didn't say this out loud, but I know her too well.)

Carlisle and Esme were happy that was back in their lives. They had already accepted me as part of the family years ago, and I could tell that they had been confused with my sudden isolation.

Jasper and I had become nearly inseparable again. He was by my side every waking moment. I loved it.

Today was Friday and we were going to find out the genders of the babies today. I was really excited…but probably not as much as Jasper. This was his first appointment with me and he was _hyper_. He very rarely got this way, (that was usually my thing) but when he did it was hilarious.

"Jazz calm down, we're almost there. I don't want people thinking my boyfriend is a freak," I smiled to show I was teasing. He looked over at me, scowling. He was driving, since it was getting difficult for me to. I grabbed his hand and his scowl turned into a smile full of love.

After another minute or so we pulled into a space in the parking lot. Jasper parked and jogged over to my side to open my door. He helped me get out and we walked quickly inside; it was freezing outside.

Even though it only took us a few seconds, I was shivering when we got inside. "Holy crap! It's cold outside," I complained to Jasper.

"I'm sorry," he replied, rubbing my arms as we walked up to the front desk to sign in.

"Alice Brandon," I told the receptionist. He typed something on her computer.

"The doctor will be out in a minute," she told me with a smile. I walked back over to Jazz and sat down next to him.

"Ow, my feet hurt," I complained.

"You like complaining today don't you?" he asked me.

"It's not my fault," I defended myself. "It's being pregnant, and it's making me moody," I huffed.

"I can tell," he chuckled.

Before I could reply, I heard someone call my name. I looked around; it was Kathy. I noticed that Jasper had suddenly got silent; I looked over at his face. Aww, he was nervous. I smiled, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up.

"Come on, there's no need to be scared," I said to him.

"I'm not scared," he said in a tone that did not fool me for a second.

"Sure you're not," I said skeptically.

"Hello, Alice. How are you today?" she asked kindly.

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked back.

"I'm well, thank you for asking," she looked over at Jasper, "and are you Jasper?" she asked him.

Jasper nodded, "Yes ma'am," he held out his hand. She shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you," she smiled at him. Then she winked at me, which I took to mean, 'see I told you things would work out.'

I smiled and we started walking over to her room.

Kathy made me go change into the stupid paper gown. While I was changing she started talking to Jasper.

"So where have you been these past months?" she asked him.

"I was at Harvard," he told her.

"Oh, well that's exciting. Do you like it there?" she questioned.

"No, not really. I don't like being away from Alice. Yesterday I called and told them that I wouldn't be coming back," I smiled behind the curtain.

"Well it's nice to know that you care so much about her," I saw her smile at him as I came out again wearing the stupid dress.

Instead of laughing like Bella had, Jasper smiled softly. I winked at him and sat down on the table.

"So how have you been feeling lately?" Kathy asked me, going into doctor mode.

"I've been aching a lot," I told her.

She wrote something on her clipboard, "Where?"

"My lower back, my feet a _lot, _and a few days ago they started kicking," I told her.

She smiled, "Sounds normal. I'm going to need to check a few things before I do the ultrasound, okay?" I nodded.

The tests seemed to take _forever. _I know they only took as long as they normally did, but I was so excited to know the genders that it seemed to take longer.

I was literally bouncing in my seat, when we got done. Jasper was holding my hand to, 'hold me to this earth.' _Freak._

_Finally,_ Kathy told me to lie down. I did so and she put the cold gel on my stomach. "Kathy? Do you people think you could warm that stuff up? It's freezing," she just chuckled and got the little wand thing out. I shut up.

She started moving it around on my belly and let us see the screen. She found one of the babies and started moving around on it. My baby was so cute.

"Ah ha! See there," she pointed to a spot on the screen. "That baby right there is a little girl," Jasper gave me a quick kiss on the lips while Kathy started moving around again looking for my other baby. After a few minutes she found it.

She smiled, "Congratulations. You'll be having two little girls." My smile couldn't get any wider. _Two_ baby girls. Jasper gave me another kiss. But this one was a lot longer. Apparently Kathy was used to this kind of thing because she didn't say anything.

When Jasper finally pulled away, Kathy handed me a few pictures. They were my babies.

I smiled softly at them. "Thanks Kathy," I gave her a hug. She hugged me back.

When I pulled away to look at the pictures she said, "You can go change now, sweetie."

"Right," I handed Jasper the pictures and quickly got dressed.

We said our good-byes and headed back outside hand-in-hand. Standing at the door, however, was none other that Jessica Stanley.

"Oh crap," I muttered. I tried to turn away, but she saw me.

"Alice!" she exclaimed in a falsely sweet voice. I turned back around.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" I asked, not even trying to conceal the hate in my voice.

"Oh you're not still mad at me are you?" she asked, and then noticed Jasper, "Jasper!" she exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise!" she had had a crush on him since forever. So, needless to say, she was jealous of me.

"I'm sorry to say that for me it is not so pleasant. So if you will excuse us," we pushed past her and walked quickly out to the car.

"She is so jealous of me," I said as we were driving back to my house.

"You think?" he asked sarcastically. I just laughed.

"Jazz? What do you know how to cook?" I asked when we got to my house.

"Why?" he asked warily.

"Because I'm hungry and tired and I don't want to cook," I put on my pouty face, that I knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine. What do you want?" he sighed.

"Umm…mashed potatoes and brownies," I told him, I had been craving it all day.

"Why?" he asked like he was talking to a crazy person.

I shrugged, "Please?" I gave him the pouty look again.

He sighed again, "Fine," and he walked into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later Jasper came out with the food. "Your meal, highness," he said putting it in front of me. I slapped him on the shoulder and ate my food. Jasper was actually a good cook, I taught him a few years ago.

"Thank you Jazz," I said when I was done.

"Your welcome sweetie," he put his arm around me. I leaned into his side. It was very comfortable.

"Alice?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Well I was thinking, since I'm getting my own place here in Forks in a few weeks, I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me," he told me.

I smiled, "Do you even have to ask?"

"Yes," he stated forcefully.

"Umm, Jazz? That was my answer," I told him, exasperated because it was extremely obvious.

"What was?" he was confused. Boys.

"How do you not know? It's easy to get," wow. He was slow.

"Wait. I'm confused," I looked up at saw that his face was screwed up in concentration.

I sighed. "Yes Jazz," I told him slowly, "I will move in with you."

He smiled, "Thanks Alice. That takes a large weight off my shoulder."

I nodded, "You're welcome Ja-ja-jasper," I said yawning hugely.

He chuckled, "Get some sleep Alice," no sooner had he said it then I fell asleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up and saw that Jasper was still beside me. Except…he had fallen asleep, too. Aww. I grabbed my camera, which was on the table, and snapped a picture.

He sat straight up when the flash went off, though. He looked around wildly, "Was that lightning?" he asked the room in general.

"No," I said, he looked over at me and I held up my camera, "hey sleepy head."

He plopped back down, "What time is it?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled by a pillow.

I checked my phone, "five thirty," I told him.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Why did you want to know?" I asked.

"Just wondering how long we were sleeping. I fell asleep soon after you," he informed me.

"Were you tired?" I teased him.

He looked at me like I was crazy, "You think? I've been running around everywhere getting things for you. What's your excuse?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed to my belly, "Being pregnant really takes it toll on someone Jazz. I'd like to see you try," I laughed at the thought.

"Haha, no. I wouldn't. It's hard enough doing everything for you, while your pregnant," he laughed but stopped at the look on my face. He wrapped his arms around me and sat me on his lap. "I was only kidding, you know I don't mind," he whispered in my ear.

I sighed, "Sorry. I told you, being pregnant makes me moody," I sighed again, "Sorry."

"It's okay, I know it's not your fault," he kissed the top of my head.

Just then I heard tires on the driveway, "My dad is home," I told him.

He smiled, "I gathered."

Right then George walked in. He walked in and saw us sitting on the couch. "Hey kids. What'cha doing?" he asked noticing our tousled hair.

"We fell asleep," I admitted.

He just laughed and walked to the kitchen.

"Jazz? I think I should go tell him that I'm moving in with you soon," he nodded and I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey dad. How was work?" I asked making small talk.

"It was good. Not a lot happened today but it was good," he replied, pouring a glass of iced tea. I took the cup from him and took a drink and then gave it back to him. He stared at me.

"Oh, sorry. May I have a drink of your tea, please?" I smiled brightly.

"There's no point in asking now is there?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Good point. But I'll take that as a yes," I grabbed his cup and took another drink. I gave it back to him and he rolled his eyes.

"You, my dear child, are a dork," he took a drink from his tea now. He looked over at me and set his cup down. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" he inquired. Dang. He knew me too well.

"Actually, yeah," I started, "Jasper is getting his own place within the next few weeks and he asked me to go live with him," I told him, avoiding his eyes.

He wore his 'concentration' look for a second. "Where is it?" he questioned.

"Here in Forks. I don't know exactly because he just asked me a few hours ago," I informed him.

"I see. Well, you are practically an adult now-" I cut him off.

"My birthday isn't for another five months, dad," I reminded him.

"I know, I know. But let me finish," he looked at me sternly. I pressed my lips together and "locked" them. He chuckled once and continued, "I don't want you to feel as if you _have_ to move out just because your having kids. But," he held up his hand to keep me from talking; I was about to make a comment, "I don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me, either. You and Jasper have been together for roughly four years. That's a long time. Your not a kid anymore, so I think it would be best if you moved in with him. If that's what you want to do," he looked at me with slightly sad look in his eyes.

"I smiled sadly back, "Yeah. I think it would be best," I gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

It would be all right.

**AN- yay!!!! a long chapter!!!! hehe.......I TRICKED YOU!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! hehe, youthought it would be twin boy and girl, but......they are going to be adorable, identical twins. hows that for a different twist.....hehe. (dont hate me)**

**please review!!!!! XOXO**


	9. strategy

**AN- i know im a terrible person for making you wait TWO MONTHS!!! i feel terrible too. :( :( :( :( :( however.... i went on vacation, school just started, i was having a terrible case of writers block AND i would have had it up a week ago but my internet died. **

**so my dear readers here is CHAPTER NINE!!!!!!!!**

I was now six months pregnant and I looked like a whale. I couldn't drive anymore. I needed even more help getting me up in the morning. I couldn't stand for more than a few minutes without my feet absolutely _killing_ me. And almost all of my muscles were sore _all_ the time.

We went baby shopping a few weeks ago, and hopefully we got everything we needed, because I literally passed out after we got home from that trip. Not to mention that I can barely get out of the house anymore.

Poor Jasper. I keep having him run everywhere to get things. He was almost as tired as me lately. He's been sleeping on my dad's couch, but not anymore.

Today, Jasper and I are moving into his, I mean _our_, new house. Obviously, I couldn't help with anything, so we were having some friends over. When I say some, I mean all of the Cullen's (not including Carlisle, he was at work), Emmett, and Bella. (Emmett and Bella were cousins, but Emmett was twenty so he already had his own place.)

I didn't know what time they were coming over, so I set my alarm for eight-thirty…meaning that I didn't get up until ten.

I came downstairs with Jasper, (I needed him to help me,) rubbing my eyes.

"Hey sleepy head," someone said. I turned around; it was Esme. I smiled and went to give her a hug. She hugged me back and held me out to look at me. "I swear, you look bigger every time I see you," she chuckled.

"Thanks, Esme," I said sarcastically and went to go get some food.

Half an hour later I was dressed and we were all helping to put stuff our stuff in the car. Well…except me. And Bella only helped with some things because she was so clumsy. Unfortunately, Bella still managed to trip, and she fell off the ramp. After that, Edward made her come stand with me so she wouldn't get hurt. A few minute after that, Esme and Rosalie joined us.

"I bet Jasper can load more boxes than any of your guys," I bet them. Even though there were only a few of them, and they mainly had clothes and knick-knacks in them. They played along anyway.

"Ha, haven't you _seen_ Emmett's muscles, he can so win," Rosalie sounded almost smug.

"No one can beat Edward. What you talkin' about?" she smiled at her "gangster" talking. Rosalie and I tried to hold back out laughter.

"Who can I use?" Esme asked.

"You can use my dad," I told her.

And that started up the contest of whose man could load the most boxes.

"Come on Jazzy, you can do it!" I called; he was loading up a box full of knick-knacks. He rolled his eyes.

"You girls are so weird!" he called back.

"Thank you!" we all shouted at the same time. We started laughing.

"Let's go George, pick up the slack!" Esme shouted, getting another round of giggles from us.

"Come on Edward! Get the most boxes and I'll give you a kiss!" Bella said, trying to motivate him.

"You'll give me a kiss anyway, so what's the big deal!" Rosalie and I started laughing…again.

"Emmett! Hurry up and I'll make you some brownies!" Rosalie smiled.

"Okay!" he picked up three boxes at the same time and ran over to the car.

"You are such a cheater," I smacked Rosalie's arm.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, "and no, I am not, dear Alice. It is called strategic advantage," she tapped her forehead knowingly.

"Do you even know what strategy means?" I asked her.

She opened her mouth…then closed it again. She opened it another time, "not exactly. Wait here," and she darted off into the house. Five minutes later Rosalie ran back out holding the dictionary open to a page.

"Oh, jeez," Esme said exasperatedly as she left to help the guys again.

"Oh no," Bella groaned.

Rosalie cleared her throat, "strategy is an elaborate and systematic plan of action, or… the branch of military science dealing with military command and the planning and conduct of a war," she put the book down and smiled. **(AN- hehe, I seriously looked that up on word-web…. that's the real definition) **

"Were you trying to make a point?" I asked.

"Yes. I refuse to fit into the category of 'dumb blondes,'" she put air quotes around _dumb blondes. _

"Well you kind of messed that up for yourself years ago Rosie," Bella patted her arm in a fake comforting sort of way.

"Excuse me? I got all A's on my last report card, thank you very much," Rosalie said indignantly.

"Umm…Rose? School subjects have nothing to do with common sense. Sorry," Bella said. I could tell that we were both trying extra hard not to burst out laughing.

"Okay, if that's the case; where has your common sense run off to. 'Cause I don't see it around anywhere," at this I couldn't hold my laughter back anymore and I cracked up. Bella glared at me.

"Thanks for abandoning me," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, your welcome. Anytime Bella," I started taking deep breaths to stop laughing. I saw Rosalie give Bella a meaningful look and she nodded. I was still laughing, but now I was a little wary.

"Hey, Alice?" Rosalie asked. Before I could answer she and Bella both shouted, very randomly, "PUDDING!" I couldn't help myself. I started laughing so hard that tears came out of my eyes.

"You…guys…are so…so…mean…" I tried to say in between laughs. I was literally gasping for breath when Jasper came over.

"What did you two do to her?" Jasper asked.

"She was already laughing, so Bella and I shouted pudding at the same time to make her laugh even harder," Rosalie explained, and for some reason her words brought on a whole other round of giggles. I grabbed a stitch in my side. Jasper had to help me over to a lawn chair to sit down. After a few more minutes I finally quieted down. I started taking many deep breaths.

"I hate you two," I wiped my eyes because of the laughter tears that had been pouring down my face.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked before Bella could respond.

"Yeah. They," I pointed my finger at Rose and Bella, "are just jerks. Not to mention that me being pregnant probably took a role in that, but, yes, I'm fine," I stuck my tongue out at them. They did the same.

"Well, we're done loading the truck. The furniture is already there so it's time to go," he stood up and offered me his hand. I smiled and grabbed it.

"Oh Alice! We'll miss you!" Bella pretended to cry and wipe her nose.

"Oh me too! Don't forget to call once you get there!" Rosalie grabbed a rag and 'blew' her nose into it.

"Shut up!" I laughed following jasper to his car.

"Fine! Don't care for us. We didn't want you around anyway!" Rosalie shouted dropping her crying act.

"That's cause I'll see you in about ten minutes when we get there!" I shouted back.

Jasper helped me into the car. I saw Rose get in the car with Esme and Emmett; and Bella get in with Edward.

All of a sudden Jasper tied something round my eyes. "Hello?" I exclaimed.

"I want the house to be a surprise," he told me.

"Fine." Suddenly I felt his lips on mine. I kissed him back, and when he pulled away he started the car. Just like I said, it only took about ten minutes to get there. I heard Jazz's door open and then close again, and then my door opened. Jasper helped me out of the car and he walked with me a few feet. He turned me a little and pulled of the blindfold.

I looked up to the house.

"Oh Jasper," I gasped.

**AN- OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! a cliffy!!!! you know i love those, and i can NEVER resist torturing you with them MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

**please review!!!! XOXO**


	10. a new house

**AN- so i feel really terrible because i haven't updated in over a month. but ive been busy. im in my school play, i have tons of homework, and ive been out a lot. eiher way the chapter is here now so you can stop pestering me, (*cough cough Brooke cough*) (my friend)**

**so unfortunatly i dont own twilight......or jasper........i SO wish i did. im like in love with him, HE'S MINE!!!!!! (And jacob, just so you know) **

_He turned me around a few inches, and then pulled off the blind-fold. I felt my eyes widen._

"_Oh, Jasper," I gasped._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was staring at the most beautiful house ever. It was a two-story, brick building and it had a small flight of stairs leading up to the door. There were bushes lining the front and a couple of trees in the yard.

"I thought you only got a small place," I finally choked out.

"I never said that did I?" he chuckled.

"Well…" I trailed off not knowing what to say. He chuckled more.

Just then I heard three cars pull up and everyone got out of their cars.

"Wow, Alice. You look like you just fell down a hole," Emmett chuckled at his joke. That brought me around.

"Emmett, did you know that's it's lame to laugh at your own joke," that made everyone else laugh.

"Alright everyone grab a box, and bring it inside. Chop, chop, I have a feeling that the lovebirds will want to be alone soon," I scowled at him. He smirked.

Everyone went over two grab a few boxes. Except me…and Bella.

"Come on Edward. Let me take a box," Bella was trying to convince him. It wasn't working.

"No. I do not want you to hurt yourself _again,_" he had set his boxes down so he put both hands on her shoulders.

Bella sighed, "okay," she reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you," he leaned down and kissed her. I smiled to myself and turned to follow everyone else in the house. All of a sudden the light went away. Someone's hands were over my eyes.

"I know it's you Jasper," I told him.

"No it's not," he replied in a very fake girly voice that was distinctly Jasper's.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said sarcastically. He moved his hands and wrapped his arms around me. "Hi handsome," I kissed his cheek.

"Hello, to you," he kissed my cheek in turn and bent down to pick up his boxes. "Stay here," he told me.

"Why?" I asked as he walked in front of me.

"Trust me," and he walked inside. After a few minutes Bella and Edward walked inside. After a few _more_ minutes everyone piled out of the house. I looked at my father for explanation.

He easily complied, "well Alice we are going to head out and leave you two alone," he leaned down to give me a hug.

"Okay, love you," I hugged him back.

"Love you, too," he let go and everyone walked over to the cars. When they pulled out of the driveway and were out of sight Jasper and I turned back towards the house. _Our_ house.

"It really is beautiful Jazz," I told him. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Anything for you, my butterfly," I smiled at the old nickname. When we were right in front of the door Jasper picked me up all the way.

I laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you over the threshold," he explained as we passed the door. He put me down and I looked around the hall.

"But we're not marr-" I cut myself of as I turned back towards him. He was kneeling on one knee with a small, purple velvet box in his hand. I gasped.

"Alice Mary Brandon. I love you and have loved you for a long time now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Alice, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes I will marry you jasper," I leaned in to kiss him. it seemed like forever when we finally pulled apart.

"Here you go," he slid the ring onto my finger, where the diamonds glittered in the sunlight streaming in from the window. I kissed him again.

When I pulled away he grabbed my hand and led me into the living room.

The walls were red and the furniture was a light beige color. Two lazy chairs were red with a flower print, which wasn't as ugly as it may sound. The whole effect was warm and cheery.

The next room was the kitchen. The wood on the cabinets was a light colored wood and the countertops were marble. There was an island in the middle with a tiny little bar counter. **(I **_**think **_**that's what it's called) **

The kitchen led into the dining room. The table and chairs were a dark wood. They were elegant and complimented the kitchen very well.

"What kind of wood is that?" I asked Jasper.

"I think it's mahogany, but I'm not sure. My mom picked it out," he smiled as he led me into the backyard.

"Wow. This yard is _huge,_" and it was. There was a creek passing through with a small bridge going over it, and a stone path leading to it. "It's gorgeous," I told him.

We then went upstairs and into the master bedroom. The floor was hardwood and it had a little sitting area. The comforter was dark green. And the bed was made of mahogany. (This time Jasper was sure.) There was a small balcony that looked over the backyard. There was a small chandelier in the middle of the room.

"Now don't be surprised when you see that the next room is empty," jasper told me as we left the room.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"A few reasons. I couldn't find anything to put in it, and I thought that you might want to decorate a room yourself," he led me into a large empty room. "it's pretty bare but you can decorate it up as much as you want. You can explore ideas later though. I want you to see how I did the babies room," he pulled me out of the room and led me to a door on the other side of our bedroom door. "Now, this house has three other bedrooms besides our, but I used this one because it was the closest to our room," I nodded. He opened the door. I gasped.

The furniture was exactly the furniture that I wanted. I remembered when we went shopping last week.

"Oh my gosh. I love this furniture!" I squealed referring to a set. There were two armchairs; one was light beige, the other a raspberry color. There were two cribs, also a light beige. The sheets that matched them were a light pink. There was also a small white dresser. I smiled.

The same exact furniture was in this room. The walls were light beige to match the chair and cribs. The carpet, a dark pine color, perfectly matched the set.

"Jasper. It's exactly what I wanted," I said as soon as I found my voice.

"I know. I saw how much you loved the furniture at the store and I knew I had to get it for you," he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Thank you, Jasper," I wrapped him into a hug.

**AN- awww how cute. the next chapter is goona be a fun chapter with alice ordering everyone around to decorate her designated room!! :D :D cant wait to write it!!! **

**anywho.....I NEED NAMES!!!! my brainis blank, empty, forlorn........HELP ME!!!!!!!!!**

**please review!!!! XOXO**


	11. AN AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!**

I know. I'm a terrible person for making you think that this was a new chapter. I'm sorry. But there are a few questions that y'all asked that I want to get straightened up.

**Jasper bought all of these things with the money that his parents used for his college fund. I thought I mentioned that already but maybe I forgot to do so. He is gonna go to a close college once the twins are born and settled (meaning, over a few months old). The rest of the Cullen children are also in college (yes even Edward, he just goes to the community college so as to stay near Bella. And in this story she is VERY good at keeping secrets), which is why they didn't know about the pregnancy until Alice told them. Alice is now taking a home-schooling class on the Internet, but has been a naughty (XD lol) girl and ignoring it because she's had so much to do lately. **

**Sorry, but Carlisle and Esme have a VERY small part in this story; so don't be surprised if they each have very few lines. I just can never figure out how to fit them in. **

**If you have more questions just PM me and I'll gladly answer them.**

**The next chapter is coming along nicely and, since some of you wanted crazy Alice, I am making her go absolutely wacko for decorating her room. It's mainly just gonna be a fun non-stressful chapter. After that I'm seriously going to try and give you a new chapter once every week or two. If more then…lucky you!!!! Yay!!!! I hope to get the next chapter done this weekend. **

**After this story I promise to do better with my updating, cause I'm gonna write it in a notebook first and then type it up and update periodically. **

* * *

**INFO ON OTHER STORIES!!!!**

I have a plan for at least three other stories I just don't know when I'm gonna post them, I wanna finish butterfly first. (They might not follow the exact way I say it, but this is the idea for now)(Names may change)(things may change, but tell me what you think of them)

**CASTAWAY: It's the 1920's and Alice is a dancer (I think. I must tweak it). When her parents figure out she can see the future they send her to an asylum. Who is the man who is trying to kill her? And who saves her from the hell that she lives in. – basically an Alice human story, but everything is human. I'll wait and see how it turns out**

**RESURFACING: (sequel to "things happen for a reason") Alice has finally gotten the life she's always wanted. Her and Jasper have been married for about two years and have a littler girl. One day Alice sees Richard. He's been let out of prison. What happens when he comes back with a vengeance? **

**(Not sure what this one's called. Any suggestions?): jasper left for college before she could tell him that she was pregnant. Now, four years later Alice is married to Matthew, her abusive husband that she rushed into marrying. What happens when she sees a golden haired man on the street leaving her office building? And what will she do if it's Jasper, who she couldn't let go of even after all these years? **

**Wow, I can just go on and on. Anyway, question=PM me, 'Kay?**

**Love you guys, ttyl!!!! XOXO**

**PS - there is a new poll up for what Alice's twins should be named, it'son my profile!! go vote!!!!!!!!**


	12. foreshadowing

**AN- i feel like such bad person for not updating in about two months. im so so so so so sorry, but i've been busy.... you know, thanksgiving, i had a school play, friends, etc...**

**anyway this chapter is pure fun, and crazy girls and i really hope you enjoy it :D :D :D :D **

**(you better enjoy it because it is 53 degrees outside, the window is open and im sitting right in front of it. so you better appreciate the fact that i am freezing my fingers off for you people) **

**i dont own twilight blah blah blah.... now ONWARD!!!**

I was standing in the doorway of the empty room trying to decide what I wanted to do with it. I sighed. Nothing came to mind. Suddenly I smiled. I went into our room to see him asleep with his arm over his face. I shook my head in mock disappointment. I walked over by him and looked him over. Then I got an idea. I reached over and grabbed his cup of water on the nightstand. I waited a few seconds with my hand suspended in midair then, suddenly, splash. I poured the water over his face.

He jerked up, "Whoa! What the hell?" he looked around wildly.

"Oh good, you're up. And no cursing around the babies," when he looked around at me glowering I just smiled sweetly. "We have to go to the mall today, _because_ I'm bored and we need to decorate my _empty_ room. Do you have _any_ idea how much it's _killing_ me to see that empty room just _sitting_ there. I've told you _many_ times before that I seem to be OCD and these things _bug_ the _crap_ outta-" I was cut off my Jasper covering my mouth. I folded my arms grumpily.

"Alice, did you have coffee?" he asked. I nodded.

"How long have you been up?" he questioned.

"Ivbufrtohrs," I mumbled.

"What," he looked confused. I pointed to his hand over my mouth. "Oh, sorry," he moved it.

"I _said_, I've been up for two hours," I clarified. "I got up at eight because one of my darling children here," I pointed to my stomach, "decided to kick me, very hard, because she wanted some food. You wouldn't wake up so I went and got my own breakfast." I pulled him up into a sitting position. "So, you need to get up, get dressed, and eat so we can go pick up Bella and Rosalie so we can go to the mall," I told him.

He sighed and got out of bed. "So, what, am I going to be the pack mule?" he asked.

"Yup!" I exclaimed with no hesitation.

"Fine, but we're taking Edward and Emmett, too so I don't look gay, hanging with only girls," he stood up and I slapped him on the arm. "Ow. What was that for?" he rubbed the spot where I hit him.

"Jasper, I don't think you'll look gay for many reasons. One, you'll be carrying all the bags, or most of them anyway. Two, you're too manly looking to be gay. And the third most important thing, your pregnant girlfriend, excuse me, fiancée, will be stuck to you like glue," I told him.

"Oh," he was so cute when he finally figured something out. "Well, I guess I should get dressed now," he pulled his shirt off and turned around. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. He turned back and I found myself staring at the perfect planes of his chest.

I saw him walk closer to me. I felt my heartbeat speed up. He grabbed my chin and titled it up. He looked into my eyes for a few minutes before he leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back eagerly. I wrapped my hands around him, my hands knotting in his hair. I felt his hand on the back of my head pulling me closer to him.

When we finally pulled away we were both panting. It felt like my heart was about to burst from my chest.

"We should get ready to go," I gasped. He nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he walked into the closet to get dressed.

My cheeks were warm as I grabbed my phone to call Bella.

We were in the Pottery Barn" looking at all the furniture. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were out in the hall sitting down. But Bella, Rosalie and I were looking at a couch with a large wooden backboard. The cushions were various colors but most of them were an orangey color. Most of the furniture we had looked at were either, hideous, ugly, or I just didn't like them.

"I like it," Rosalie said suddenly. I thought about it.

"I like it, too," Bella pitched in. "Besides there's a match to it," she indicated a different couch with the same pattern.

"Me too," I said suddenly. "And I think that a chocolate brown paint would look great with it."

"Brown?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, brown. Brown is warm, and its cold out." We laughed at that.

I walked outside and over to the boys, who were filling jasper in on last nights football game. "Come along, Jasper, I need your opinion." I grabbed his arm without waiting for a response. I dragged him into the store to look at the furniture.

"I like it," he told me.

"What color paint would you like with it?" I asked randomly.

He thought for a minute, "Hmm…. Brown might look nice," he replied finally.

I turned to Bella and Rose, "See, I told you," I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Whatever, Alice," Bella rolled her eyes. Jasper started talking to Edward again.

"Come on, Jazz. Let's go buy it before I change my mind," that brought him up short and he rushed to the counter to pay.

(Next day!)

"Oh Alice?" I heard Jasper call from the other side of the plastic-covered room.

"Yes?" I turned to look at him.

"I bet, that Edward, Emmett and I can finish painting our side of the room faster than you girls can," Emmett's grin at that was probably two miles wide.

I took a few steps toward him and raised and eyebrow, "Is that a challenge Mr. Whitlock?"

He closed the distance between us and wrapped an arm around my waist, "Why, of course it is Soon-To-Be-Mrs. Whitlock." I smiled and he covered my mouth with his.

We were interrupted by Edward clearing his throat at the same time Emmett shouted, "Get a room!"

"Shut up Emmett," I told him and pulled Jasper back down.

"You know that we're gonna start without you, right?" Emmett shouted.

I sighed, "Go," I shooed Jasper away. As he walked away I smacked him, right on the toosh. **(AN- or rather…his butt for those who can't understand Brittany's Strange Talk…lol)**

He jerked back around, "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" I contradicted acting innocent.

"You smacked me!" he shouted, indignant.

"What? No I didn't," I heard Bella and Rose's suppressed laughter behind me.

"Wait…what?" good. I was confusing him.

"What?" I asked him again.

"Huh? Never mind," he turned back towards his laughing friends.

"I love you, Jazz!" I called to him. He turned around again.

"Yeah, sure you do," he replied.

"You know you love me!" I blew him a kiss.

"You sure about that?" he challenged.

I was unfazed, "Trust me. I get to be reminded of it every _second_ of the day."

He looked confused again. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Men," I muttered to my friends. Impatiently I pointed to my belly, "Duh."

Before he could respond Emmett interrupted, "not that this hasn't been fun, but it's time to start the bets."

"Alright," I huddled with Bella and Rose and we thought for a minute. "Okay, we got it. If we win, we get to give you guys makeovers and we get to take as many pictures as we want," Rosalie told them.

"Okay…and if we win then you girls have to watch all day football with us… and you have to bring us drinks and snacks whenever we want them," Emmett told us.

Rose walked up to him and held out her hand, "Deal," she said. Emmett took her hand in his and shook it, "Deal." And we set to work.

Rosalie came over and Bella explained our jobs to us because, as Rosalie put it "I am _not_ watching football all day."

I got to work on the walls, while Rose did the corners and Bella did the trimmings. They were gonna help me once they finished.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx One hour later xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were getting pretty close to being done when I glanced behind me to check on the boy's progress…and burst out laughing. Bella and Rosalie turned around and started laughing as well.

The sight in front of us was hilarious. There was paint _everywhere_. There were paint splotches all over the wall but there was probably more paint on the floor and covering the boys than on the wall. I swear it looked like the guys had been having a silent paint war behind us and we didn't notice.

Without saying anything we turned back to our wall and finished not ten minutes after.

When we turned back around Emmett and Edward we wrestling on the floor and Jasper was painting with a fast fury; he must have seen that we were almost done.

Bella gave Rose and me a meaningful look. We both nodded and we went over to the boys' side and started painting.

"And just what do you think you are doing," Edward asked from the floor. The other two boys looked around at that.

"Well, we figured that we would assist you poor unfortunate darlings since h=we have just recently finished," Bella informed them.

They all looked around at that and groaned in unison. We girls just laughed and helped the guys finish their walls.

It actually didn't take very long. After we got Emmett and Edward off the floor and gave the boys jobs; it only took us about half an hour to finish. (Also it turns out we were right; they _did_ have a paint war.)

After all that was finished we took the boys outside to get hosed off and ready for their makeovers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 2 hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on boys get out here!" Rosalie called to the three doors that they were in. the boys refused to come out.

"If you don't come out we will come in there and drag you out!" I shouted. We heard some mumbling and then the doors opened, revealing some very grumpy men.

We burst out laughing.

In my closet I had three old matching dresses in a stretchy fabric that we made fit onto the boys; one in hot pink (for Jasper), one in dark purple (for Edward), and one in bright orange (for Emmett). They each had matching knee socks on, and make-up matching their dresses, including eyeliner and mascara.

I had straightened Jasper's hair, curled Edwards, and put Emmett's up in spikes. Bella and I both pulled out our cameras and took a LOT of pictures.

"Must you?" Edward complained.

"Yes. Yes, we must," Rosalie said. "I can't believe I forgot my camera," she pouted.

"That's okay. I'll send them to you," I told her and went back to clicking pictures of the very grumpy-looking men in front of us.

After about ten million more pictures Bella said, "I think we've tortured them enough now…don't you think?"

"Not yet," I snapped one more picture. "There, now I am," I announced.

"Thank God!" Emmett shouted and the boys ran into the bathrooms the get washed off.

I looked at my watch, 9:30. Where did the time go?

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving," I announced and walked into the kitchen.

We made some sandwiches and talked while we waited for the boys. They came down after about thirty minutes grabbed some food and got ready to leave. When they finished eating we said our good-byes and they left.

"Ugh. I'm exhausted," I told Jasper.

"Me, too," he took my hand and we went up to bed.

_I was driving past the high school when I saw Jaspers car in the parking lot. Confused, but for some reason relieved, at finding him here, I turned in and parked next to his car._

_I got out and started walking towards the school when I heard voices near the cafeteria. I walked towards the voices._

_When I found the owners the sight in front of me stopped my heart cold._

_The two people in front of me were Jasper and none other than Jessica Stanley._

_And they were kissing._

I felt someone shaking me and heard someone calling my name. "Alice! Alice! Wake up!" I bolt upright and it took me a few minutes to take stock of my surroundings. I was in bed, Jasper was right next to me, and tears were pouring down my face. The nightmare still fresh in my mind.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Jasper asked me. I shook my head and buried myself in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Shh… shh… it was just a dream," he murmured into my hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really," my voice sounded really stuffy, "But I will."

When I didn't say anything for a while, he asked, "What happened?"

I took a deep, shaky breath, "I was d-driving by the school and I saw your car in the lot. So I p-pulled in and went to find you and you and J-Jessica were k-k-kissing," I couldn't talk after that. He held me for a few minutes.

"Alice? I will _never_ leave you. I love you and the babies too much," he smiled lightly but I still looked at him doubtfully.

"Alice," he said sternly, his smile gone, "Do you trust me?"

I took another deep breath and nodded. "Yes," I whispered.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," he kissed my forehead. "Now try and get some sleep, okay?" I nodded again and lay back down. He draped an arm around me and tucked me into his chest.

Though I tried with all my might, I couldn't suppress the felling of dread building inside my chest.

**AN- so obviously...i lied. i just HAD to add some drama. and MAYBE alice vision awesomeness.............or is it??? hmmmmm..............**

**so, the poll for the twin's names is now closed and i have a surprise for you!!!!**

**DOUBLE UPDATE!!!!! i have never done this before and i dont like doing it, but because i haven't updated in forever i decided to treat you. but beware.... the next chapter is really short and not nearly as long as this one, but it is VERY crucial to the story.....lol you'll see**

**so now please be kind fans and..............................**

**please review!!!!!!!! XOXO**


	13. names!

**AN_ here is the promised (short) double update!! YAY!!!! again you better appreciate this cause my fingers are REALLY cold.......well not really.... but they were**

**i actually DO own everything in this story, i just dont own the theme....... **

**now this is a very important piece of info to the whole story now READ!!!!**

(Two days later at breakfast)

"Alice?" Jasper called from his position in front of the stove. He was making eggs and bacon.

"Yeah?" I looked over my cup of milk.

"Have you thought of any names for the babies?" he asked bringing plates over to the table.

"Umm… I've toyed with a few names but I haven't come up with anything concrete," I took a bite of food.

"What did you have in mind?" he took a bite as well.

"Well, I really like the name Eriana. I can't really think of a middle name though."

"How about…huntress," he suggested.

"You better be kidding with that. I am _not_ naming my daughter huntress," I told him appalled.

"Okay…what about Allison?"

"No, it's too close to my name. I want my daughters to have unique names," I explained.

"Okay…" he trailed off.

"Eriana…Grace?" I asked to myself.

"What was that?" Jazz looked up fro his food.

"How about Eriana Grace?" I asked him.

"Eriana Grace? Hmm… I like it. Eriana Grace. It just kinda rolls off the tongue, you know?" he raised an eyebrow.

I smiled, "That's what I was thinking. Okay now one down… one to go." Jasper sighed.

We tossed a few names back and forth and eventually came up with Taylor. It took a while to think of a middle name though.

"Ugh! How can it be so hard to come up with a middle name for Taylor? This is so frustrating!" I complained.

"Calm yourself, young Jedi. Believe in the force and the force shall be with you… or something like that," Jasper said in a terrible Yoda impersonation. I just stared at him and gave him a look.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing. But you need to work on your impersonations boy," I told him.

"Who are you calling a boy?" he asked.

"Well I not talking to myself, and the wonderful little babies in my belly are _girls _so…. you," I stuck my tongue out at him and he scowled.

"Anyway…back to names," I thought for a minute.

"Taylor Annabelle?" I asked then shook my head before he could answer, "Never mind."

Then an idea struck me, "How about Annabelle Taylor?" I waited for his reaction.

A slow smile crept up his mouth, "I think we found a winner," I smiled, too.

I looked down and rubbed my belly, "Why Hello, Eriana Grace and Annabelle Taylor."

**AN- aw!!! the next chapter i'm probably gonna skip ahead a few months, because, quite frankly, i wanna meet the twins!!!!!!! whose with me!!!!!**

**WARNING! drama ahead!!!! (Not stupid drama tho......good drama) if you can please review to the last chaper as well as this one... because they really help make my day!!! now as i always do at the end of every chapter i do in every story...................................**

**please review!!!!!! XOXO**


	14. you belong with ME!

**AN - i am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner!!!! i really and truly am!! but i had school, then i had to go with my dad, and then school got in the way again, and then i felt bad....... so im sooooo sorry.**

**i wont talk so long so i can give you the chapter sooooo........ here is the promised DRAMA!!!! well..... part of it!!!**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!**

(JPOV)

I walked in the living room and I saw Alice standing on a chair, dusting the top of the bookshelf.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face; even at eight months pregnant she wouldn't just sit down and rest, she was always doing _something._

"Didn't the doctor tell you to take it easy?" I called over to her.

She looked over at me and smiled, "I am taking it easy," she told me.

"In what way?" I was curious now.

"I'm not lugging the vacuum around the whole house," she explained.

"No. Instead you're lugging a chair around," I pointed out.

"Oh," she said, "I didn't think about that," she sighed. "Fine, come over here and make yourself useful."

I walked over and helped her down. I grabbed the chair and took it back to the dining room. I was just putting it back into place when I felt my phone buzz.

I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that I had a text message. It said,

_I want to talk to you. _

I didn't recognize the number.

_Who are you?_

I texted back. I didn't have to wait long for an answer.

_Come to the high school and you'll find out._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What do you want?_

I texted back, but there was no answer.

"Jazz?" I heard Alice call right before she walked into the room. "How long does it take to put away a chair?" she teased.

I forced a smile on my face. "Yeah, sorry, I just started staring off into space and lost track of time."

"Okay," she walked back into the kitchen and I followed her.

"Hey, Ali?" I went over to get some coffee.

"Yeah?" she stole my cup and took a sip. Then she made a face.

I chuckled and took it back. "I need to run a few errands today."

"Okay," she went to get a cup of milk, her new favorite beverage. "How long do you think you'll be gone?" she asked.

"Just a few hours. And I while I'm gone you can get some _rest,"_ I told her sternly.

She put her hands up in a surrender gesture, "Fine, I'll TRY. I'm not sure how it will work out though," she grabbed her cup and went to the living room. As I walked in she plopped on the couch and pulled on a blanket.

"There, See? I'm resting. You don't have to worry about me," she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Some weird soap opera was on and some guy was saying that he loved this blonde chick, and she kissed him passionately.

"Isn't that just so disgusting…" Alice muttered. "Oops…I mean," she started to fake cry, "it's just so…so…PRECIOUS!" she grabbed a tissue and 'blew' her nose.

I went over and gave her a kiss, "You are such a dork. I'll see you later." I grabbed my keys.

"Love you!" Alice called to me as I was almost to the door.

"I love you too!" I called back, and went out to my car.

I didn't want to go to the high school right away so I actually did go to run some errands.

I was at getting a couple of wal-mart getting a couple of groceries when my phone buzzed again. I ignored it and went into the baby section.

I was just browsing when my attention was brought to two little dolls. There were only two left, in pink and purple.

Alice had been talking about wanting to get the twins little dolls but we hadn't got around to it yet.

I put them in the basket.

A few minutes later I was putting my items on the checkout counter. I was just putting the dolls on when the elderly man behind the counter smiled. His nametag said _Jeff E_

"You got a daughter at home son?" he asked.

"Twins. They're due in about a month," I smiled and swiped my card.

"Ah. You must be Jasper," he was putting stuff into bags.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" I asked.

"Alice used to work for me before I made her stay home for maternity leave," he explained and handed me my bags.

"Oh. Well she's doing great, I made her stay home and rest today," I told Jeff which made him laugh.

"Doesn't surprise me that she'd still be up and about, even in her state. Well, here you go, son. Be careful on your drive home. A storm is supposed to be on the way," he warned.

"I will, thank you Jeff. Have a nice day," I grabbed my bags.

"You too, son," he replied.

As I walked outside I realized that the clouds did not look very friendly.

I had just sat down went I remembered that my phone had buzzed. I took it out and saw that I had another text message. It only had three little words.

_I'm still waiting. _

I closed my phone and started up the car.

It only took me about ten minutes to get to the school. The clock said that it was 3:30.

There was only one other car in the parking lot and I parked across from it.

My phone vibrated yet again and I looked at the message.

Behind the cafeteria

I was just rounding the corner when I caught a glimpse of light-brown curls.

When I finished going around the corner I saw the one and only……

Jessica Stanley **(AN- I was gonna leave it off here but I didn't. I like you people too much…)**

"Why hello, Jasper. It took you long enough to come," she said alluringly.

I quickly shook off my shock.

"What do you want?" I was somewhat surprised by the venom in my voice.

She quickly dropped the alluring tone in her voice and matched my tone.

"You don't belong with her. You're too young to be tied to someone like that. You belong with me," then she threw herself at me.

Our lips met and I immediately tried to push her off but she had a strong grip.

Suddenly, I heard a sob from somewhere to my right and I finally pulled Jessica off of me.

As I turned around I saw Alice whirl, her hair flying around in a halo around her head, and run away.

**AN- oh no she did not!!!!!!! jessica that B**** grr.... i wanna go strangle that chick..... **

**(just to pre warn y'all... we get to see an angry side of alice that we don't normally get to see...next chapter!!! im gonna have fun doing that!! YAY!!)**

**soooooooooooooooooooooooooo...........................**

**please review!!!!!! XOXO**


	15. bumpy ride

**AN - and so my dear readers i bring to you the final and complete chapter of this story................................... WITHOUT the twins!!! EEEEPPP!! and also we get to see the devil side of alice which brings me to my WARNING: mild cussing in this chapter. just thought i'd let you know in advance. :D**

**and..... you all had some really good ideas buttttt....... i had been planning this part of the story since i wrote chapter three sooo i couldnt change it. but i love that you are so into my story!!!! **

**now, i will stop my rambling and GET TO THE STORY!! *cheers*  
****(DISCLAIMER!!!! i own everything in this story. i just dont own what i based the story off of!!)**

(Alice POV – a few hours earlier)

Surprisingly, after Jasper left, I actually did fall asleep. The babies were really taking their toll on me, despite what I tell Jasper. If I told him the truth I'd never get a moments peace.

All of a sudden I jolted awake. I looked around but I didn't see anything that could've woken me up. I looked out the window and saw that it was stormy outside. I was just getting up when I heard a huge crack of thunder. So I shrugged it off as being the reason that I was awake.

Despite that fact I was a little uneasy, because I'm normally a heavy sleeper and not much can wake me up.

I was in the kitchen getting another glass of milk when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. My hand automatically went to my belly. I felt a small kick, and another pain.

Suddenly, I knew what was happening… I was going into labor. **(AN- ooh…intense xP) **

I ran to the phone and saw that the phone lines were dead. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and saw that the battery had died.

"What the hell? Are you KIDDING me?" I yelled at my phone. I looked around frantically, not sure what to do.

My eyes had just landed on my car keys when the power went out. Looks like I had no choice but to go find him. I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door.

I was heading down the highway when I felt a strange sense of déjà vu. I tried to shake it and the discomfort at squeezing myself in a car, off. As I was driving the rain started up.

I was just driving past the high school when I saw Jasper's car parked in the lot and my sense of déjà vu increased.

I was confused, and relieved, at finding him here. I turned in and parked next to his car.

I got out and started walking towards the school when I heard voices near the cafeteria. I walked towards the voices.

When I found the owners the sight in front of me stopped my heart cold.

The two people in front of me were Jasper and none other than Jessica Stanley.

And they were locked in what appeared to be a mad passionate embrace.

I couldn't hold back a sob. And as Jasper turned, so did I, my hair whirling in a halo around my head.

I clutched my belly as I did so and started running away. The rain was getting harder now.

"Alice, wait!" I heard Jasper call from behind me.

I turned around. "Why should I?" the venom in my voice could've killed him.

"It's not what it looks like," he tried to explain.

"I'm sure," heavy sarcasm. "How could you?" the tears were pouring out of my eyes.

"She was all over me, I didn't do anything," he pleaded. He walked closer to me, but I took a step back.

"Stay away from me," I grabbed my keys out of my pocket.

He stepped even closer and grabbed my arm. I tried to yank it away but his grip was too strong.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," I said each word separately. I saw Jessica leave out of the corner of my eye.

"Not until you hear my side of the story," he said calmly.

"No! Let go of me you lying son of a bitch!" I screamed in his face. That shocked him into letting go of my arm.

(Jaspers POV)

"No! Let go of me you lying son of a bitch!" she screamed in my face. I was so shocked I accidentally dropped her arm. But before I could regain my composure she was running away again.

I started running to catch her again when I heard her scream and saw her fall to the ground. **(AN- AHHH!!!!!!)**

(Alice POV)

While he was still dumbstruck I made my escape. It wasn't long before I heard him start to chase after me again.

I tried to push my legs faster but apparently that was too much because I suddenly felt a STRONG pain in my stomach.

I heard someone scream before I realized that it was me.

"ALICE!" I heard Jasper yell behind me.

I was on the ground gasping when I felt Jasper's arm around me again.

"Get off," I tried to sound forceful but I failed miserably.

"Alice-" I cut him off.

"I told you to let GO!" I yelled at him.

"No. Now tell me what's wrong," he said forcefully, looking in my eyes.

I hesitated. Or at least, I tried, but another quick contraction hit. I squeezed my eyes shut. When it ended I opened them again. "The babies are coming," I gasped.

"Why-" he cut himself off this time. "Never mind. Come on. We have to get you to the hospital," he was about to lift me up but I scoot away. .

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you," I told him. My hair was dripping down my back at this time.

"Alice," he grabbed my chin and looked in my eyes.

"Do you trust me?" those four simple words brought on so many memories.

When I was fifteen, at the park and we went to the swings. He was pushing me and I was afraid of heights. He helped me get over that fear, just for saying those words.

Two years ago, we went to the fair and I was scared to go on the Ferris wheel because of how high up it was. He helped me, and I trusted him.

Last month, when I had the nightmare/vision-thing, he told me to trust him and I did.

I realized that I had no reason not to trust him. He gave me every reason to trust him for four years. I started crying even harder.

"Alice. Do you trust me?" he repeated. I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and love in them.

I nodded slowly. "Yes. I trust you." I saw a small smile creep up his face. He wrapped his arm around me and this time I didn't protest. He walked me to his car and helped me into the passenger side. He got in behind the wheel and started the car. I scooted over and laid my head on his shoulder. He started driving.

We were almost there when another contraction hit, and I remembered that the twins were coming, _very_ soon.

"Prepare yourself Jasper, it's going to be a bumpy ride," I said after it passed.

**AN- *jaw drop* OMFC!!!!! amazing right??? i know i know.. lol xD. so as i said the babies are coming NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! you will LOVE the picture i have... they are soooooooo cute!!!!!!!!**

**so click the little green button below and................  
****(as i must do every chapter of every story i have)**

**please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XOXO**


	16. let the fun begin

**I really have no excuse for not updating… but I really am sorry. I had writers block and I kind of ran out of inspiration for this story. But here is this chapter which, unfortunately will probably be the last of this story. D': D': D': **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story… or any recognizable characters… I do own Eriana and Annabelle though :P **

**PS: If I can get some ideas, though, I might be able to write some one-shots for the next few years. IF I do write them then you will get them in a few weeks to a month cause I'm going with my dad and I'm moving so you won't get them for a while but I can try. **

I sat in my hospital room holding my two beautiful baby girls. Jasper was downstairs getting some coffee so I had them to myself for a little while.

Little Eriana was sound asleep curled up in her blanket, while Annabelle was stirring slightly. I rocked her slightly to calm her down. After a few minutes she settled down.

I smiled, completely in awe at how natural I was at this.

Annabelle and Eriana were identical twins. The each had a small tuft a pitch-black hair, and they had Jasper's blue eyes. Everyone else said that they looked just like me, but I wasn't sure. (Everyone else left a few hours ago.)

I settled back into my bed/chair- thingy and thought about last night.

**Flashback**

There was a lot of sweat, heat and blurry vision on my part. Most of it was a blur. One time I was screaming at jasper that I hated him.

_Then after a lot of pain and cussing, I had a small amount of peace, and my first baby girl was placed in my arms. I looked into her eyes and immediately fell in love. _

"_Annabelle Taylor," I whispered to no one in particular. _

_Then, all to soon, Jasper took her away from me and the pain started again. This time was shorter and after ten minutes another tiny baby girl was placed in my arms. _

"_Eriana Grace," I said. _

"_They're beautiful," Jasper whispered in my ear. _

"_I know," I said back._

End Flashback

Just then Jasper walked into the room.

"Hey," he said and sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Hey," I replied and leaned over to give him a kiss.

When we pulled away I looked down and saw Eriana and Annabelle looking at us with wide eyes.

"Aw, look, they like it," I chuckled. I kissed each of them on the nose.

When we got home that night our families… and Bella were there for a surprise welcome home party. Unfortunately they couldn't stay _too_ long because I had to get my Twinkies settled into their new house. **(AN – that's what my mom calls me and my sister and I thought it was cute.) **

When everybody left and the twins were exhausted me and Jazz took them upstairs to their new room. I settled each of them into their bed and said a prayer for their protection. When I finished they we both sleeping soundly and I left to find Jasper in our room.

He was sitting in the middle of the bed so I went and sat in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him.

"I told you that you were going to be a great mother," he whispered in my ear.

"I know you did," I replied. I smiled. We sat there for about ten minutes before I turned around, "I love you," I smiled.

"I love you, too," he leaned in and kissed me. We were like that for a few minutes until I heard fussing on the baby monitor. We broke apart.

"And let the fun begin," I mumbled making Jasper chuckle.

(Dramatic….) DUNNN!

**Yeah, I know…. Horribly short… horrible chapter… but it's the best I could do. **

**I'm sorry for the crappy update, but like I said, this is probably my last chapter… **

**(Unless I get some ideas…) *sing-song voice * **

**Please review even though this chapter sucks :D :D**

**(Thank you to those who stuck with me!)**

**Please review! XOXO**


End file.
